S14: Finais alternativos
by jenkarolinne
Summary: O primeiro: Brokenness, inspirado na música 'Three - Sleeping At Last', que pela música já da pra entender que é triste e devastador. O segundo: All of Me, inspirado na música de John Legend, com um final feliz que todos nós gostaríamos de ter.
1. Capítulo Único: Brokenness

Harriet estava inquieta nos braços de Jackson durante o percurso do estacionamento até o gramado verde, onde ficavam os túmulos. Eles já haviam passado pelo de Samuel, e agora se encaminhavam para o de April.

Jackson vinha tentando trazer flores à eles todas as semanas mas, às vezes – quase sempre – era mais difícil do que na teoria.

Não havia um dia sequer em que ele não acordasse e se perguntava o motivo. Todos sabem, ele nunca foi um cara religioso – _April_ sempre soube disso, e agora que ela se foi, Jackson tinha certeza de que Deus não existia.

– Chegamos. – ele murmurou à Harriet, colocando-a no chão.

 _April Kepner_

 _1982 – 2018._

 _Morrer não é partir pois quem está perto de Deus não está longe de nós._

 _Cirurgiã. Mãe. Esposa._

Quando Jackson mandou fazer a escritura na lápide, foi impossível não acrescentar a palavra "esposa". Ele e April estavam divorciados há muito tempo e, apesar de todos os problemas que os cercavam, ela havia sido uma esposa incrível, assim como uma mãe para Samuel (em seus poucos minutos de vida) e Harriet, além de uma cirurgiã de trauma.

Jackson colocou as flores em frente a lápide e não conseguiu evitar traçar o nome dela, sentindo o coração apertar.

Harriet continuava em pé encarando-o, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali.

O sorrisinho com poucos dentinhos não saia dos lábios dela, e Jackson se perguntou, como vinha fazendo todos os dias, como iria superar a perda de April e de Samuel.

O vazio em seu peito por perder o filho era tão grande e aumentou mais quando viu April morrer na sua frente.

A vida não vinha sendo justa com ele, e o único motivo de conseguir se levantar todos os dias era a pequena princesa que, agora, lhe esticava os dois bracinhos para ser pega no colo.

Ele atendeu seu pedido e abraçou a filha com força, ouvindo-a rir.

– Abraço de _ulso_! – ela disse, sorrindo.

– Sim filha, abraço de urso! – beijou-a na testa.

Jackson voltou a caminhar para o estacionamento, encontrando Catherine Avery sentada debaixo de um árvore, próxima ao local em que o carro estava estacionado.

Ela sempre acompanhava o filho até o cemitério, mas nunca passava dali. No fundo, ela sabia que ele precisava de privacidade quando vinha visitar April e Samuel.

– Oi, meu amorzinho lindo. Vem com a vovó! – ela esticou os braços e Harriet não hesitou em ir para o colo dela – Você está bem? – perguntou ao filho, olhando-o de soslaio.

– Vamos para casa!

Jackson mudou de assunto e não esperou uma resposta da mãe, se encaminhando para o carro, onde abriu a porta de trás e Catherine se ocupou de colocar Harriet na cadeirinha. Ele sentou-se no banco do motorista, esperando pela mãe. Ouviu a porta dela sendo aberta e fechada, mas não ousou olhá-la. Ele só precisava...

A verdade era que ele não sabia o que precisava! Mas sabia que não podia ouvir palavras de consolo dela, não naquele momento que faltava tão pouco para que desmoronasse.

– Jackson... – ela tentou pegar uma das mãos dele, mas ele se desvencilhou.

– Não! – negou, e Catherine pôde ouvir a raiva em sua voz.

– Ok. – murmurou tão baixo que ela nem sabia se ele havia escutado.

Jackson deu uma última olhada em Harriet pelo retrovisor e deu partida no carro.

O percurso do cemitério até o apartamento dele fora em silêncio absoluto, Catherine podia sentir a exaustão do filho, mas não conseguia fazê-lo se abrir e a verdade era que sabia que aquilo estava matando-o pouco a pouco.

A única pessoa com quem Jackson poderia conversar, era a pessoa pela qual ele estava sofrendo e a pessoa que já não estava mais ali.

Ao chegarem no apartamento, Catherine providenciou o jantar e o banho em Harriet.

Não foi novidade quando a pequena dormiu assim que terminou de tomar o leite da mamadeira.

Ela encontrou o filho na sala, deitado no sofá de braços cruzados e com o olhar fixo no teto.

– Filho... Você quer que eu fique? – sentou-se ao lado dele, e ele a mirou.

– Não precisa! – murmurou, voltando o olhar para o nada.

– Jackson... Já se passaram três meses, você precisa conversar comigo ou com alguém. – seu tom de voz era de censura e ele se levantou, irritado.

– Falar sobre o que? – foi difícil controlar a risada irônica que saiu de seus lábios, enquanto ficava de pé – Depois de tudo que ela passou, de todos os nossos problemas, dos problemas dela com a sua fé... – ele meneou a cabeça, ainda sem aceitar – Ela estava bem, mãe! Ela tinha melhorado, ela estava bem! – ele passava as mãos pelo rosto, incrédulo – Ela morreu enquanto salvava alguém! – ele olhou para Catherine, rindo e os olhos brilhando de lágrimas que ele tentava segurar – Ela morreu no lugar em que devia estar protegida... Eu não consigo acreditar! – desabafou.

Catherine se aproximou dele e o abraçou, e isso bastou para que Jackson desmoronasse e caísse de joelhos no tapete da sala, sendo amparado pela mãe.

Ele não chorava desde que deixou a sala de cirurgia com o corpo, sem vida, de April lá.

Há três meses.

* * *

 _– Hei! – April cumprimentou Jackson, que estava na entrada na creche – Aconteceu algo? – ele sorriu e estendeu os braços para pegar Harriet._

 _– Oi! Não, só queria vê-la! Bom dia, docinho! – ele beijou a filha no rosto, e April sorriu observando os dois – Ela está crescendo muito rápido!_

 _– Sim. – ela concordou, passando as mãos nos cabelinhos de Harriet._

 _Continuaram em silêncio, enquanto observavam a filha. April pegou o celular no bolso, recebendo uma mensagem da emergência._

 _– É da emergência, tenho que ir. Você pode deixa-la na creche por mim? – pediu, guardando o celular._

 _– Claro, mas antes... Você gostaria de jantar comigo hoje? – perguntou, sem graça, quando ela já estava se afastando._

 _– Nós dois ou nós três? – perguntou, confusa._

 _– Nós dois! Eu gostaria de conversar com você. – ele disse, ainda envergonhado. Ela sorriu e assentiu._

 _– Te vejo à noite! – ela gritou ainda sorrindo, quando já estava próxima ao elevador._

 _April trocou sua roupa pelo uniforme azul marinho, colocou o jaleco e chegou na emergência com pressa, enquanto amarrava os cabelos._

 _– O que temos? – perguntou à Vik, seu interno._

 _– Ferimento com arma de fogo..._

 _A voz de Vik foi interrompida por gritos na emergência. Um homem com arma em punho adentrava o local, com uma feição nada amigável, se aproximando de April._

 _Ela logo entendeu que seu paciente levou um tiro do mesmo homem que entrava no hospital._

 _– Mas que droga... – ela murmurou – Senhor, preciso que abaixe esta arma agora! – pediu, enquanto a segurança se aproximava por trás dele._

 _O homem não a obedeceu e gesticulava nervoso com o cara na maca._

 _– Eu não queria ter feito isso... Mas ele... Ele estava assediando a minha esposa! – contou, nervoso._

 _– Steve, que merda, cara! Eu... Eu não estava assediando a Claire! – o homem ferido gritou de onde estava – NÓS SOMOS AMIGOS, PORRA!_

 _– Eu sei, senhor. Agora, por favor, abaixe esta arma! – April voltou a pedir, e Steve tentou se aproximar da maca onde estava seu amigo._

 _No momento em que Steve deu o primeiro passo, uma das enfermeiras se assustou, derrubando algumas bandejas de instrumentos no chão e fazendo um tremendo barulho._

 _Mas o que também fez barulho, foi os dois tiros disparados pela arma dele._

 _– APRIL! – o grito de Jackson pôde ser ouvido por toda a emergência, enquanto ele corria até ela._

 _Vik se assustou quando olhou para a cirurgiã de trauma e viu a poça de sangue se formar em seus pés._

 _– Mas o que... Você foi atingido! – ele constatou, vendo Jackson se aproximar deles._

 _– Em... Em dois lugares! – ela disse, tentando controlar o sangue que saía de sua coxa, e sentindo Jackson a ampará-la._

 _– Alguém traga uma maca pelo amor de Deus! – ele pediu, desesperado – Precisamos fazer um torniquete para estancar esse sangue... Roy, SE MEXA, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – gritou para o interno que estava em choque – Calma, fica calma! – ele pediu, colocando-a na maca que algum interno (cujo ele não reparou quem) trouxe._

 _– É... é muito sangue! – ela comentou olhando o próprio corpo. Um ferimento na barriga e outro na coxa direita – A bala acertou a artéria femoral, não é? – perguntou à Jackson, enquanto ele fazia o torniquete na coxa._

 _– Sim, acertou! – ele confirmou, se aproximando dela e, agora, segurando uma de suas mãos. Owen encontrou a maca de April na entrada do elevador, e se pôs a ajudar Vik e Schmitt._

 _– April... – Owen se aproximou dela, entregando a touca cirúrgica de Jackson para ele colocar – Richard e Bailey já estão nos esperando na sala de cirurgia, vai dar tudo certo! Vai dar tudo certo! – ele repetiu, quando ela apenas o olhava sem concordar._

 _– Não... Não me deixa aqui sozinha! – ela pediu, procurando a mão de Jackson para apertá-la._

 _– Eu não vou deixar, eu estou aqui! – ele disse, voltando a segurar sua mão – Você ouviu o que Owen disse, Richard e Bailey já estão lá, você vai ficar bem! Aguenta firme! – pediu, sentindo o desespero acumular dentro de seu peito. Olhou para a perna dela e o torniquete não conseguia estancar a hemorragia – Aguenta firme! – ele pediu, outra vez, sentindo a voz ficar embargada._

 _– Eu... Eu acho que não vou! – ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e demorando para abri-los de novo – Me escuta..._

 _– Montana... Montana nunca foi só sexo, nunca foi! – ele a interrompeu, com os olhos cheios de lágrima – Você precisa saber disso! Você precisa saber que entre nós nada era casual, nunca foi, nunca poderia ser..._

 _– Eu sei... – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo muita dor – No fundo eu sempre soube! – levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele, acariciando-o._

 _– Fui idiota com você por tanto tempo... – ele murmurou, com o rosto próximo ao dela – Você precisa aguentar, nós precisamos consertar as coisas!_

 _Eles foram interrompidos por Owen, que disse que haviam chegado na sala de cirurgia. Jackson se afastou para que pudessem entrar com a maca, mas logo voltou a estar ao seu lado, vendo Richard e Bailey já prontos._

 _– Nós precisamos trocar você de maca. – ele disse e ela segurou suas mãos._

 _– Espera! Só... só um momento! – pediu e ele ia interrompê-la mas ela não deixou – Cuida da nossa menininha..._

 _– April, n-..._

 _– Eu vou... E-eu v-vou cuidar de S-samuel, eu prometo, m-mas você precisa... P-precisa cuidar da nossa menininha..._

 _– Você não vai morrer, nós não vamos deixar você morrer! – ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, e April sentiu as lágrimas dele se juntarem com as suas – Você não vai morrer!_

 _– Eu... E-eu amo você! – ela disse, não segurando o choro – Eu amo tanto você... Você sempre foi... F-foi o único para mim, meu melhor amigo, minha pessoa. S-seja f-feliz, seja... – respirou fundo – S-seja forte e s-seja muito feliz! – pediu, abrindo um sorriso fraco._

 _– Eu amo você... – ele disse, não segurando as lágrimas e beijando-a nos lábios frios._

 _– E-eu... E-eu acho que sabia disso também!_

 _Jackson se afastou ao ouvir o barulho do monitor cardíaco._

 _– Mas o q-que... – olhou para o monitor, incrédulo – N-não! NÃO! APRIL... APRIL! – gritou, tentando sentir o pulso dela – APRIL! APRIL! – começou a massagem cardíaca – ALGUÉM FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – voltou a gritar, olhando para Richard e Bailey._

 _– Jackson... – Owen se aproximou dele, segurando seu ombro, tentando pará-lo – Jackson... – ele o chamou de novo – Ela perdeu muito sangue._

 _– NÃO! Não... Não! – ele seguia tentando com a massagem – April... – ele murmurou – April, reage! – afastou suas mãos do peito dela e segurou seu rosto – April, responde... P-por favor! – colou sua testa na dela, molhando o rosto pálido com suas lágrimas – Por favor..._

 _– Filho... Eu sinto muito! – Richard se aproximou dele, colocando uma das mãos, já sem luva, em seu ombro._

 _– E-ela não merecia isso... Ela não merecia isso! – murmurou, desconsolado._

 _– Eu sei que não, filho! – Richard concordou no mesmo tom que ele._

 _Jackson se afastou no momento em que Arizona entrava na sala de cirurgia usando touca e máscara cirúrgica, ela arrancou o equipamento de seu rosto quando se deparou com o cirurgião plástico debruçado sobre a maca._

 _– Não! – ela disse – Não me diz que não é o que estou pensando! – ela pediu, com a voz embargada. Observando também Owen e Bailey derramando lágrimas silenciosas._

 _Jackson apenas assentiu e olhou para Richard._

 _– Pode declarar! – ele murmurou com a voz rouca. Richard o olhou e hesitou – Por favor, declara! – ele pediu e o homem continuou quieto – DECLARA! – gritou. Richard respirou fundo e assentiu._

 _– Hora do óbito 12:51._

 _Jackson fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, arrancou a touca azul da cabeça e saiu da sala de cirurgia como um vulcão._

* * *

Jackson não chorou enquanto segurava Harriet no colo e via o corpo de April ser enterrado.

Não chorou a cada abraço amigo e palavras, inúteis, de consolação.

Não chorou quando o pastor da igreja de April lhe disse que ela cumpriu sua missão na terra e que ela estaria ao lado do Pai.

Não chorou ao entrar na casa dela e ter que desfazer de suas coisas.

Não chorou ao voltar a trabalhar e não encontrá-la no hospital.

Não chorou ao ter que fazer uma cirurgia na sala 3; a sala em que ela morreu.

Não chorou quando Harriet perguntou onde estava a mamãe.

Ele simplesmente não chorou pelos três meses seguintes.

Ele voltou a trabalhar uma semana depois, para surpresa de muitos. Não pediu para Catherine ajuda-lo com Harriet nenhuma vez, pelo contrário, se dedicava à filha e ao hospital em tempo integral.

Ele não _queria_ e não _podia_ desmoronar. Ele precisava ser forte; April lhe pediu isso, e ele precisava cuidar de sua menininha.

Mas isso foi até agora.

Ninguém consegue ser tão forte assim por tanto tempo, não quando se trata da pessoa que ele conviveu por tantos anos, que ele amou, que ele cuidou, que ele protegeu.

Em algum momento após perder alguém, será necessário parar de enterrar seus sentimentos e trabalhar neles.

E Jackson, finalmente, estava se permitindo sentir a perda de April _e_ Samuel.

E aquilo doía.

Inferno, aquilo doía muito.

– Vai ficar tudo bem... – Catherine murmurou, enquanto ele abraçava-a fortemente – Eu estou aqui... Vocês vão ficar bem! Pode chorar... Chorar vai te ajudar a aliviar!

Ele não sabia como e muito menos quando.

Mas Jackson confiava em April e Samuel para ajudá-lo a superar aquela dor inimaginável que estava sentindo agora.

* * *

 _For the first time I'm seeing an image of my brokenness._

 **Pela primeira vez, estou vendo uma imagem da minha ruptura.**


	2. Capítulo Único: All of Me

April esfregava uma mão na outra, ansiosa. Precisava conversar com Jackson e não o encontrava em lugar algum. Encontrou Arizona no caminho para a emergência e parou para conversar com ela.

– Oi!

– Oi, e aí? Já contou a novidade pro Jackson? – a loira perguntou sorridente – Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! – a puxou para um abraço e April sorriu.

– Não consigo achá-lo, você o viu? – perguntou ao se afastarem.

– Da última vez estava numa consulta com Maggie. – a última palavra saindo com total descaso e April a repreendeu com o olhar – Não adianta me olhar assim! – deu de ombros e a ruiva riu, meneando a cabeça.

– Vou continuar procurando! – Arizona concordou e April continuou seu caminho para a emergência.

Seu celular bipou com uma emergência e ela correu para lá. O acidente havia sido feio e precisou de cirurgia, algo que tomou toda a sua tarde, já que o paciente tinha lacerações no baço, precisando ser feita a retirada do órgão.

Saiu da cirurgia completamente exausta. Entrou na sala dos médicos e deu de cara com Jackson sentado no sofá, mexendo no celular com uma mão e um copo na outra.

– Hei, Arizona disse que estava me procurando, mas vi no quadro você estava numa cirurgia. – ele comentou, enquanto bebericava seu café.

– Sim, fiquei enrolada e antes de entrar na cirurgia não havia te encontrado. – ela se aproximou, sentando de frente pra ele – Preciso conversar com você.

– Sobre? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

– A atual chefe de cirurgia do MassGen me ligou ontem me oferecendo o cargo como chefe do trauma de lá! – ele continuou olhando-a, sem nenhuma expressão facial e April congelou – Ela disse que conversou com o Hunt procurando uma pessoa qualificada e ele me indicou.

– Você vai aceitar? – ele perguntou e ela encarou-o confusa – O cargo... você vai aceitar?

– Como? Eu... Bem, sim, tecnicamente eu já aceitei! – respondeu, ainda confusa – Presumi que podemos continuar dividindo a guarda de Harriet como fazemos aqui e...

April parou de falar ao vê-lo cruzar os braços e encará-la.

– Inacreditável! – ela riu, balançando a cabeça e batendo as mãos nas pernas, se levantando em seguida – Como sempre as coisas devem ser do seu jeito... Obrigada pelo apoio, vou ligar e recusar a oferta!

Não deu tempo para Jackson responder, saiu da sala batendo a porta com força, segurando o choro que estava preso em sua garganta.

Era incrível como Jackson só pensava nele. Sim, ela achava que eles podiam dividir a guarda de Harriet como vinham fazendo todo esse tempo, e temia uma briga na justiça pela guarda da filha.

April tinha passado por uma fase complicada há pouco tempo e Jackson e, principalmente, Catherine, poderiam fazer com que ela perdesse a guarda muito facilmente.

Seu turno já havia acabado mas precisava de uma distração naquele momento, então foi para a emergência ajudar Owen.

* * *

April decidiu encerrar seu dia de trabalho por volta das 18:00 horas, aquela era sua noite com Harriet, então foi até a sala se trocar para pegar sua princesa na creche.

– April! – ela escutou a voz de Jackson, quando se encaminhava para a creche. Mas ao contrário do que ele pensou, ela não parou de andar – Podemos conversar? – pediu, alcançando-a.

– Acho que você já deixou bem claro que a única carreira que importa aqui é a sua, e fod... – ele puxou-a, antes que ela pudesse terminar o palavrão e a parou. April o olhou com uma cara nada amigável, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Eu fui pego de surpresa, ok?! Me desculpa! E lógico que você merece esse cargo, eu só... – ele hesitou, passando as mãos pelos rosto – Eu só não esperava que isso fosse acontecer num hospital que não fosse aqui. – confessou.

– Eu também gostaria de ser chefe aqui, Jackson, mas... Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. – ela disse, suspirando – E não é que eu queira que o Owen peça demissão ou desista do cargo, jamais... Mas isso também é um sonho pra mim e o fato dele ter me indicado é... Gratificante! – ela sorriu – E quero esse emprego, quero esse cargo! É como se finalmente todo meu esforço estivesse sendo reconhecido! – ele seguia encarando-a, enquanto ela desabafava – Sei que as coisas com a Harriet vão ficar mais difíceis, mas podemos dar um jeito, eu posso trazê-la quando for a sua semana de ficar com ela, ou você pode ir busca-la, você é mais rico que eu... – ele riu, balançando a cabeça com a tagarelice – Eu só quero que você me apoie. Os últimos meses foram tão terríveis e...

– Eu vou apoiar! – ele interrompeu – Só precisava me ajustar à ideia mas, sim, eu vou te apoiar. – ela sorriu, e ele conseguia ver o brilho nos olhos dela – Você merece isso mais do que tudo, sei o quanto você batalhou e se dedicou à sua carreira! – Jackson viu quando ela limpou o canto dos olhos, para não deixar as lágrimas caírem – Meus parabéns!

Ele puxou-a para um abraço e ela não evitou derramar as lágrimas que estava segurando. Jackson viu April ser demitida, injustamente, duas vezes. E nas duas vezes que ela foi readmitida ela voltou e provou ser capaz.

Ela era uma excelente cirurgiã de trauma, e o cargo como chefe era o que ela merecia.

– Nós vamos fazer isso dar certo com Harriet... – ele disse, quando ela se afastou, agora mais calma – Eu posso busca-la, como você disse, eu sou rico – se gabou, arrancando uma risada dela – Você não vai voltar atrás, você vai lá e vai mostrar à eles como ser um hospital número um no trauma! – ele sorriu e ela sorriu também, abraçando-o mais uma vez para depois lhe beijar no rosto.

– Obrigada pelo apoio! Vou pegar nossa menininha que deve estar doida pra ir pra casa!

– Nos vemos amanhã! – ele acenou para ela, sentindo o rosto formigando onde ela lhe beijou.

Respirou fundo, tentando afastar todos os sentimentos que April lhe causava.

Ele estava com Maggie agora e... Ele gostava dela. Não do jeito que amou April, ele acreditava que nunca voltaria a sentir aquilo por alguém de novo.

O amor deles havia sido... único. Incrivelmente único. Ele nunca interromperia outro casamento para fugir com a noiva.

Eles haviam arruinado o casamento deles, e Jackson realmente não acreditava que havia volta. Tantas coisas aconteceram e...

– Oi, está pronto?! – Maggie interrompeu seus pensamentos e ele se virou para olhá-la.

– Sim!

Ele forçou um sorriso e foram em direção a saída do hospital.

* * *

A notícia da saída de April logo se espalhou pelo hospital, todos lhe desejavam boa sorte e diziam o quanto ela iria fazer falta ali. Ela sorria orgulhosa e agradecida.

– Você vai embora quando? – Arizona perguntou enquanto estavam na fila do almoço.

– Provavelmente depois de amanhã. – April respondeu e Arizona arregalou os olhos.

– Como assim? E a festa de despedida? – perguntou, incrédula.

– Que festa? – riu – Não vai ter festa, não tenho tempo para isso!

– ALEX! – Arizona gritou ao ver o cirurgião pediátrico entrar no refeitório – Acredita que a April não vai dar uma festa de despedida? – disse quando ele se aproximou, vendo-o roubar um pão de seu prato.

– Posso saber o motivo? – ele perguntou, enquanto mastigava – Você tem que dar uma festa de arromba, Kepner.

– Não tenho tempo para isso, vou embora em dois dias e bom... Não vai rolar! – ela comentou, esgueirando o olhar para onde Jackson e Maggie almoçavam juntos.

– Você vai embora em dois dias? Você vai embora no dia do meu casamento? – Alex perguntou, incrédulo – Eu vou me casar, Kepner, você deveria estar lá!

– Verdade, você já perdeu o primeiro! – Arizona comentou, recebendo uma fuzilada de Alex – Desculpa! – colocou a mão na boca, tampando o riso.

– Desculpe, Alex! Dra Howard disse que precisa de mim o mais rápido possível. – se desculpou, enquanto se encaminhavam para sentar em uma mesa (bem distante do novo casal do hospital).

Arizona sentou-se de frente para April e Alex ao lado das duas. Ele não colocou comida, então roubava do prato da colega da pediatria – que já estava acostumada.

– Alex e eu podemos fazer a despedida – Arizona se empolgou e Alex a olhou – Ah, vamos lá, você vai sentir falta da April quando ela for embora, ela merece!

– Arizona, não... – April pediu – Não da tempo pra isso!

– Chamamos só os íntimos, sem internos, só a Jo! – a loira continuou e Alex concordou – Eu adoro uma festa! Podemos fazer até aqui no hospital mesmo. Você merece, April! – ela cutucou a ruiva, que suspirou – Diz que ela merece, Alex!  
– Kepner, você merece! – repetiu, e as duas riram.

– Desde que vocês organizem! – deu de ombros – Nada escandaloso, aqui no hospital e sem bebidas! – advertiu e Arizona concordou – Amanhã vou mandar minhas coisas e da Harriet e no sábado nosso voo sai depois do almoço;

– Relaxa, só esteja presente no começo da noite na sala dos médicos! – Arizona pediu.

April assentiu e continuaram conversando, Alex foi chamado na pediatria e disse para Arizona que o mantivesse informado da festa.

* * *

April sorriu emocionada ao entrar na sala e encontrar balões nas paredes, uma faixa colorida escrita "Parabéns April!". Arizona e Alex haviam feito um ótimo trabalho, ela estava agradecida.

Arizona foi a primeira a abraça-la, empurrando-a graciosamente para dentro da sala.

– Ficou maravilhoso, eu nem esperava tudo isso! – April disse – Obrigada!

Owen foi o segundo a abraça-la, seguido por Alex, Bailey, Richard, Amelia, Meredith e Jo.

– Desculpem o atraso! – Jackson disse, sendo o último a entrar. Ele se aproximou de April e ela sorriu, abraçando-o. – Meus parabéns, de novo! – ele murmurou.

– Obrigada, Jackson! – ela também murmurou.

Arizona pigarreou ao ver que o abraço demorava mais que o necessário e ambos se separaram sem graça. A loira se perguntava mentalmente onde estaria Maggie naquele momento.

– Eu sei que você disse nada de álcool, mas um champanhe se faz necessário para o brinde! – a pediatra sorriu animada, enquanto distribuía as taças com a ajuda de Amélia. Logo em seguida o líquido foi servido e a loira disparou a falar – Nós começamos a nossa amizade com isso, lembra? – ela disse, erguendo a taça e sorriu em meio a voz embargada – Quero te dizer que estou muito feliz e muito triste. Feliz porque você merece esse cargo, e triste porque a minha melhor amiga vai embora! – April sorriu, e limpou uma lágrima que escorria – Você vai arrasar no MassGen e todos vão comer na sua mão!

– Minha vez... – Owen interrompeu e Arizona sorriu – Quando Howard me ligou em busca de um chefe para o trauma, eu não pensei duas vezes em te indicar! Sei o quanto você batalhou por isso e o trabalho que você fez aqui no Grey Sloan é algo incrível e que merece ser levado à diante! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Kepner! E eu só posso dizer que sou muito grato por ter sido seu mentor!

April se aproximou dele e o abraçou, chorando. Owen despertou nela a paixão pelo trauma e ela sempre seria grata à ele por isso, mas foi ela mesma quem cresceu tanto como cirurgiã e como pessoa.

Bailey e Richard fizeram breves discursos, agradecendo por todo o trabalho árduo que ela proporcionou ao hospital. Meredith e Alex relembraram seus momentos como residentes e disseram que sentiriam sua falta. Jo e Amélia apenas riam e comentavam alguma coisinha ali e outra aqui, não eram tão íntimas dela.

Jackson não participou dos discursos, ele se limitou a sorrir enquanto todos falavam e riam. Ele sentia que seu rosto estava congelado e já nem sabia se o sorriso era verdadeiro ou falso. Deu graças a Deus por Maggie estar presa em uma cirurgia, ela certamente perceberia o quão estranho ele estava.

E o que Jackson poderia discursar? Como ele poderia se despedir dela na frente de todos?

Ele nem sabia o que falar.

Estarem separados e trabalharem no mesmo hospital ainda era algo para ele e agora April estava indo embora e ele ainda estava tentando lidar com isso.

Tudo era tão confuso, e ele se limitou a erguer a taça e promover o brinde:

– UM BRINDE À APRIL!

Todos gritaram de felicidade e uniram suas taças. Terminaram com as duas garrafas de champanhe, e pouco a pouco a sala ia esvaziando.

Jo e Alex foram terminar de resolver as coisas do casamento.

Meredith e Amelia foram para casa.

Bailey, Richard e Owen deram um último abraço em April e foram para casa.

Jackson ficou para ajudar Arizona e April a jogarem o restante da comida fora e arrumar a sala.

– Que horas é seu voo? – Arizona perguntou.

– 14:00, vou sair para almoçar com a Harriet e vamos direto para o aeroporto! Você foi vê-la? – ela se virou para Jackson e perguntou.

– Sim, mas ainda quero me despedir! – ele disse – Você já está indo pra casa?

– Se quiser busca-la na creche, te espero aqui! – ele assentiu e saiu.

Arizona e April organizaram as últimas coisas e a loira avisou que precisava buscar Sofia na casa de uma amiguinha, onde ela havia passado a tarde.

– Boa sorte! – deu o último abraço na amiga – Me manda mensagem assim que chegar lá, ok?!

– Sim, capitã! – ergue a mão em continência – Vou sentir saudades!

– Eu também, muitas!

April puxou-a para mais um abraço, dessa vez rápido.

– Vá logo! – a ruiva a empurrou para fora da sala e sentou-se no sofá a espera de Jackson e Harriet.

Não demorou para que os dois chegassem, ele empurrava o carrinho com uma mão e com a outra tinha a filha nos braços. April ficou olhando-os sorrindo, enquanto esperava pacientemente que Jackson se despedisse.

– Cuida da mamãe, ok?! E seja uma boa menina! – ele disse, beijando a cabecinha da filha.

Harriet sorriu com seus poucos dentinhos, antes de ser entregue para April, que lhe deu um beijo e a colocou no carrinho.

– Você quer pegá-la na semana que vem? – ela perguntou à Jackson, enquanto pegava sua bolsa e vestia o casaco.

– Vamos nos falando e decidimos nossos horários depois que você se organizar na casa nova! – ela assentiu e olhou-o – Então... é isso! – disse, rindo.

– É... eu acho que é! – sorriu, sem jeito. Um nó prendeu sua garganta, e ela pigarreou pra desfazê-lo – Obrigada... Sabe, por tudo! – murmurou – Você sempre vai ser muito importante pra mim!

– Você também! – ele assentiu e deu um passo para abraça-la, mas ela recuou discretamente, se abaixando para pegar o ursinho de Harriet que caiu no chão.

– Eu tenho que ir. – ela se levantou, colocando a bolsa sobre o ombro e empurrando o carrinho de Harriet até a porta. Ela se virou para Jackson, antes de fechá-la – Adeus, Jackson!

– Adeus, April! – murmurou, vendo-a fechar a porta.

Ela estava realmente indo embora.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar.

* * *

Jackson ficou impressionado com a decoração que Alex e Jo fizeram em seu barco, eles realmente conseguiram deixar o local com cara de casamento.

– Avery! – Karev se aproximou com Wilson, cumprimentando Jackson e Maggie.

– Karev, Wilson! – acenou sorrindo – A decoração ficou incrível!

– Realmente, nem parece que é um barco. – Maggie acrescentou, sorridente.

– Obrigada mais uma vez por nos ceder o barco, Jackson! – Jo agradeceu, feliz e Jackson deu de ombros, sorrindo em resposta.

– E obrigada também por vir ao casamento, espero que você não roube a noiva! – Karev comentou rindo e Jackson o repreendeu com o olhar.

– Com licença! – Maggie pediu, indo até Meredith e Amelia.

– Alex! – Jo o repreendeu, com os olhos arregalados.

– Me desculpe! Meu Deus... – riu nervoso – Mas juro que a primeira coisa que pensei hoje foi que estava agradecido por você não ter tido nada com a Jo! – continuou rindo, irônico.

– Você não vale nada, Karev! – Jackson não conseguiu conter o riso – Com licença!

Jackson se afastou do casal e se aproximou de Maggie, Meredith e Amelia, que conversavam animadamente. Ele tentou colocar uma das mãos na cintura da cardiologista mas ela, delicadamente, o afastou.

– Posso saber o motivo disso, agora? – ele perguntou, murmurando no ouvido dela.

– Nada demais! – deu de ombros, ignorando-o e continuando a conversa.

– Ok! – ele sorriu e se afastou, bufando.

Maggie conseguia tirá-lo do sério em questão de segundos. Jackson pegou uma taça de champanhe que um dos garçons serviam e tomou em apenas um gole.

– Dia ruim, filho?! – Richard perguntou, se juntando ao rapaz, que deu apenas de ombros.

– Onde está minha mãe? – perguntou, estranhando ao não vê-la junto dele.

– Hum... – ele olhou no relógio – Deve estar chegando, ela ia passar para se despedir de April e Harriet.

– Entendi. – murmurou, sentindo o coração pesado ao ouvir o nome das duas.

Não demorou para que o juiz de paz chegasse e anunciassem que o casamento seria iniciado.

Jackson sentiu Maggie se aproximar dele e enganchar um braço nos seus, murmurando um pedido de desculpas. Ele deu um meio sorriso e voltou a prestar atenção em Jo se aproximando vagarosamente até o altar improvisado onde Alex a esperava, sorridente.

Ele não conseguiu evitar que seus pensamentos se direcionassem para April e no dia em que se levantou e profetizou seu amor por ela na frente de tanta gente.

Como ele havia feito algo daquela magnitude e agora não estavam juntos? Chegava a ser... surreal.

O destino dos dois era aquele? Interromper o casamento dela, fugir com ela, perderem um filho, se divorciarem e terem outra filha?

Não era isso que Jackson imaginava para a vida deles quando se casaram. Ele imaginava uma casa grande com cachorro, suas carreiras decolando, um casal de filhos com ela (o que, de algum modo aconteceu).

E agora o que restava? Um divórcio, guarda compartilhada de Harriet e ela se mudando para o outro lado do país.

Aquilo era tão injusto e ele não conseguia evitar se sentir culpado.

Montana foi tão bom, tão perfeito, que ele tinha medo de ter sido só aquele momento e que se reatassem o casamento tudo fosse por água abaixo de novo. E então voltaram para casa, e uma noite ou outra, enquanto faziam Harriet dormir, era inevitável acabarem na cama juntos.

Só que as coisas não aconteceram devagar, April queria mais. Ela abriu seu coração, disse que o modo como vinham fazendo as coisas estava doendo.

Sexo casual? Ela realmente achava que eles faziam sexo casual?

Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara.

Ela se mudou e mais uma vez ele ficou sozinho. Na verdade, Maggie parecia estar em todo lugar e ele, finalmente, achou que poderia ser feliz de novo. Comprou um apartamento, um carro novo, um barco.

Mas, droga, ele estava tão enganado. Nem ela e nem todos os bens supérfluos que comprou, poderiam fazê-lo feliz.

Não do modo verdadeiro como ele se sentia com April e Harriet.

Aquele sentimento era único e...

– Jackson, está tudo bem? – Maggie murmurou ao vê-lo tão quieto durante a cerimônia.

– Oi? – ele voltou do transe, olhando-a – Sim, claro, tudo bem. Super bem! – ele sorriu sem jeito, prestando atenção em Karev e Wilson no altar.

– Alexander Michael Karev... – Jo começou os votos, colocando a aliança de ouro em seu anelar – Eu prometo amar você todos os dias da minha vida, te prometo fidelidade e companheirismo, prometo cuidar de você quando ficar velhinho e prometo que sempre estarei do seu lado. Eu me apaixonei por você há muitos anos e finalmente sou grata por poder estar ao seu lado e compartilhar o resto da minha vida com você! – ela sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Jackson afrouxou a gravata, sentindo-se sufocado. Ele não podia estragar mais um casamento, mesmo que dessa vez não fosse para roubar a noiva.

Maggie olhou-o confusa ao vê-lo tão inquieto, alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele e ela não entendia o que era.

– Você está _mesmo_ bem? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

Ele suspirou, arrancando a gravata e desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa azul escuro.

– Não! – ele confessou – Eu sinto muito.

– Sente muito? Pelo que? – murmurou, incrédula.

– Eu preciso ir!

– Ir? Ir aonde? – continuou encarando-o.

– Atrás da April!

Jackson não esperou resposta dela, antes que Karev pudesse começar a falar seus votos, o cirurgião plástico pediu licença pela multidão, escutando algo parecido com "de novo, Avery" vindo do noivo.

Mas pelo tom de voz de Alex, Jackson sabia que ele não estava bravo ou irritado, o cirurgião pediatra estava rindo, tão alto que o homem se virou a tempo de vê-lo levar um beliscão de Jo.

Jackson saiu do barco, correndo em direção ao estacionamento do Cais. Enquanto ligava o carro e saia dali, puxou o celular do bolso, concentrando-se em dirigir e comprar uma passagem aérea para Boston.

Já eram quase 13:30, e teria que correr para conseguir chegar ao aeroporto a tempo.

– _SENHORES PASSAGEIROS DO VOO AS512 DA ALASKA AIRLINES, O EMBARQUE COMEÇA AGORA!_

– É o nosso voo, bebê! – April beijou Harriet na bochecha –Você está animada? É a sua primeira viagem de avião.

April, claro, não esperava que a pequena respondesse. Conferiu na bolsa se seus documentos estavam com fácil acesso e se levantou, com Harriet num braço e a bolsa no outro.

A fila de embarque estava pequena, e quando entregou seus documentos para conferência, ouviu seu nome ser gritado.

– APRIL!

Ela virou-se, procurando de onde vinha e logo encontrando Jackson acenando freneticamente.

– Hum, só um momento, por favor. – pediu sem graça, e o rapaz sorriu e lhe entregou seus documentos.

– Sem problemas, Sra Kepner!

April se afastou das pessoas que aguardavam para entrar no avião, e esperou por Jackson.

– Seu papai está aqui. – ela murmurou para Harriet – O que ele esqueceu, hein? O que será? – sorriu, quando a filha lhe deu um beijo molhado no nariz. Jackson se aproximou e ela não perdeu tempo – Olha, sei que você está com medo, eu também estou, mas... Vai dar tudo certo! Nós vamos conseguir conciliar a guarda da Harriet e tudo vai...

– Eu te amo! – ele a interrompeu, ainda ofegante pela pressa.

– O quê? – arregalou os olhos, confusa.

– Eu sei que fui um idiota, eu _sou_ um idiota, só vou atrás de você quando sinto que estou te perdendo, mas... Eu te amo! – ela continuava olhando-o confusa, e Jackson incentivou que se afastassem da multidão que começava a encará-los – Não deveria ter deixado você se mudar... Droga, eu deveria ter te pedido outra vez em casamento depois de Montana! Mas estava confuso, eu sentia que quando estávamos na cama éramos nós mesmos, mas quando saíamos dela os problemas pareciam vir junto.

– Você está com a Maggie... – ela murmurou e, o tom de voz dela, lembrou Jackson de quando ela se declarou após a explosão de ônibus e ele disse que ela iria se casar.

– Sim, _estava_! – ele admitiu – Mas eu amo você! Eu quero você! – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando reorganizar as ideias – Você insinuou que ela e eu gostávamos um do outro e, até aquele dia, eu nem mesmo tinha olhado para ela dessa maneira. E aí você e a Harriet se mudaram e tudo ficou confuso... – suspirou – Mas a única certeza que eu tenho é que você é o amor da minha vida. Nós dois erramos, nós dois destruímos nosso casamento depois que Samuel morreu... – April engoliu em seco ao ouvir o nome do filho – Mas nós temos uma linda menina... – sorriu, passando a mão no rosto de Harriet – E eu amo tanto, e ela merece ter uma família feliz, com pais felizes.

– Jackson... Eu... Eu também te amo! Mas... Mas as coisas mudaram... – respirou fundo, procurando as palavras – Tudo mudou! As coisas entre nós não são como antes... Eu passei por uma fase complicada nesses últimos meses... Eu... Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso... Nem sei se podemos reatar o que sobrou de nós! – ela confessou.

– Sim, as coisas mudaram. Sim, você passou por coisas complicadas e superou isso! – ele lembrou-a – Mas o meu amor por você... O _nosso_ amor continua intacto. Nós não precisamos continuar as coisas de onde paramos, nós podemos começar de novo!

– Eu não vou ficar! – ela negou veemente – Esse cargo no MassGen é tudo o que sempre quis e não tenho planos de voltar atrás.

– Não estou pedindo para que fique... – ela o olhou como quem dizia "como você quer fazer isso dar certo, então?" – Eu vou com você!

– O quê? – riu, incrédula – O quê? Não... Como assim! Você não pode simplesmente largar tudo e ir comigo, você é praticamente dono do Grey Sloan, você precisa...

– April! – ele se aproximou, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e tocando-a no rosto – O meu lugar é com você e com a Harriet. De modo algum eu pediria que você ficasse aqui e perdesse essa oportunidade incrível que está tendo. Você merece ser chefe, merece essa oportunidade. E, se você disser sim, eu vou com vocês! – ele sorriu – Só preciso ouvir um sim. – murmurou, colando sua testa na dela e sentindo sua respiração.

– Você se muda conosco? Pra Boston? – ela também murmurou, ainda não acreditando em suas palavras.

– Sim, sim, sim! – ele repetiu – Vamos nos casar de novo, ter uma casa com quintal grande, uma festa de casamento como você sempre quis, num campo, com borboletas. Seus pais vão estar lá dessa vez, a minha mãe e o Richard também... Só... Só vamos fazer isso! – ele pediu, olhando-a nos olhos e sentindo Harriet grudar em sua camisa, pedindo colo. Jackson riu e se afastou, vendo o sorriso babão da filha e a pegou dos braços de April – Apenas diga sim.

O sorriso nos lábios de Jackson destruía todas as estruturas de April.

Ela nunca negou que estava apaixonada por ele, mas depois de Montana e de como eles não tocavam no assunto mas continuavam transando, sua mente deu um nó.

E depois de todos esses meses dolorosos, Jackson estava ali agora implorando para se mudar com ela e Harriet... Ela simplesmente não conseguiria dizer não. Ela não _podia_ dizer não quando isso, claramente, era parte dos planos de Deus para eles.

Uma nova cidade, um novo emprego, um novo lar.

 **Um recomeço.**

– E o que você vai fazer lá? Vai trabalhar na fundação? – ela perguntou, vendo Harriet encará-la.

– Porque não? – deu de ombros – O sonho da minha mãe sempre foi que eu assumisse, talvez este seja o momento... – voltou a se aproximar – Não crie empecilhos, o meu emprego deveria ser sua menor preocupação.

– Quero te ver feliz, não quero que vá conosco e depois se arrependa de deixar tudo aqui... Eu não suportaria isso! – murmurou, mexendo na roupa de Harriet para não ter que encará-lo.

– Hei... – ele levantou seu queixo, fazendo-a mirá-lo – Serei feliz se estiver com vocês... Não se preocupe com a fundação e meu trabalho lá, posso até tentar conseguir um emprego no MassGen... – ele riu – Só me diga que sim!

– _SENHORES PASSAGEIROS ÚLTIMA CHAMADA DO VOO AS512 DA ALASKA AIRLINES!_

– Você sabe que não precisa de um sim... – ela disse, rindo também – Meu coração é seu há tanto tempo... – murmurou e ele sorriu, dando um beijo nos lábios dela – Eu preciso ir agora! – se separou rapidamente, e ele mostrou sua mão que segurava um papel – Você realmente brincou com a sorte! – ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

– Eu não podia arriscar perder você!

April ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou novamente, Harriet interrompeu-os, se debatendo já que eles a espremiam entre si. Jackson sorriu e beijou a filha na cabeça. Com Harriet num braço, ele estendeu a mão para que April a pegasse. De mãos dadas caminharam até o portão de embarque, o funcionário da companhia aérea checou seus documentos e lhes desejaram uma boa viagem.

April e Jackson se olharam e sorriram, ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele a abraçou de lado, acariciando seu braço enquanto caminhavam em direção ao avião.

Aquela era uma nova jornada.

Era um verdadeiro recomeço e ela agradecia à Deus, mentalmente, por lhe abençoar tanto.

Eles _finalmente_ estavam encontrando à felicidade.

* * *

 _I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you._

 **Eu te darei meu tudo, você é o meu fim e meu começo. Mesmo quando perco estou ganhando, porque te dou tudo de mim e você me dá tudo de você.**


End file.
